A child's need for love
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Sora likes Tai and she was about to confess, but a baby ruins everything. Taiora.
1. Chapter 1

A child's need for love

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: This is my third Digimon Fanfic, The couple is Taichi x Sora and it takes place during 01, Takeru will be 13 while Taichi and Sora will be 16 and Joe will be 17. Yamato will be 16 too while Mimi and Koushiro will be 14. I warn that there is a rape scene in this and pregnancy later in the story. I do not own Digimon. **

The 7 chosen children were traveling through the forest, trying to find their way home. "I'm hungry." Patamon and Takeru moaned. "When are we going to eat?"

"When it becomes dusk, we will eat." Sora Takenouchi, the oldest female of the group, scolded. "We've been traveling for hours though the mountains, I think we need a place to rest." Jyou said, adjusting his glassed. "He's right, we're beat up, and we need to rest." Yamato told him.

"Well, let's just walk a little more to find a cave to rest in." Koushiro said. Everyone else agreed. A couple of minutes later, they found a cave and everyone sat down in it. "Who's going to make the fire?" Agumon asked. "Sora and I will go get the fire, the rest of you can decide what to eat." Taichi told them. The rest of the group and the digimon nodded.

Sora and Taichi walked out of the cave together. The orange haired girl's heart started to race. Sora always had a crush on that goggle haired idiot, even though he wasn't that patient. She had loved him since they were children.

"Um…Taichi?" Sora nervously asked. "What is it Sora?" The brown haired teen asked. "When do you think we'll ever get home?" She asked.

"When we will find the way, I feel like it's going to be a long journey to find our way, but with all of us, it is highly possible." He answered. Sora's heart then started to race faster. She wanted to shout I love you to him but if she yelled it out, he probably wouldn't have the same feelings as her. He would only see her as a friend or a comrade. "One of the things I like about you Sora is your happiness and you are athletic, unlike Mimi, who sits down all day doing nothing and complains about everything. I feel that you will lead us to the way home."

Sora gasped, _Could Taichi have feelings for me? _She thought.

As they piled some wood, they came back into the cave and saw Jyou asleep along with everyone else. "Looks like they already went to sleep." Sora whispered. "Right." Taichi agreed.

They both sat down and looked at the sleeping bags; most of them were taken except one, which could fit two people. "Do you want to sleep in that…?" Sora asked, feeling flustered. Taichi nodded, "Sure, that's not a problem is it?" He asked.

Sora shook her head. "Come on, let's sleep together." She said. Both of them snuggled into the sleeping back, facing opposite sides. _Why am I feeling so nervous? _She thought. _I should be happy, since we are sleeping in the same sleeping bags together. _

Only thinking about it made her heart race even more. "Sora, is there something wrong?" Taichi asked. "There's nothing." The orange haired girl replied.

"If there is, then just tell me, ok?" He then turned back around, falling into a deep sleep. Sora then slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sora then opened her eyes. _Where am I? _She thought. Sora was in a place full of light and flowers. She then saw a little naked baby boy lying down on the flowers. The orange haired teen approached it cautiously. It looked like Taichi. The baby boy then woke up and smiled. "Mama!" He cried. "What?" Sora asked, shocked. "Mama?"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" A ton of other babies that looked like the one in front of her arrived to her. "What is this?" She asked. Another baby boy then touched her leg. The third one went under her shirt and sucked on her nipples. A couple went into her crotch. "Oh…Stop…" Sora moaned, feeling weak. "Stop…"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" They all yelled. Then some of them started to cry. "What do you want…I can't do anything unless you behave…" She growled. The babies then went back to attacking her, this time, ripping the clothes off of her.

"Sora!" Taichi's voice rang. "Huh? Taichi?" She moaned again as the babies were assaulting her.

"SORA!" Taichi yelled again. The orange haired girl opened her eyes. "T-Taichi?" She stuttered. "You were moaning, I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." Sora assured him. "What did you dream about?" Taichi asked. "I had a dream about a ton of babies that looked like you came up to me." Sora replied.

The goggle haired teen smiled, "That's cute. You've been thinking about babies lately haven't you?" He asked.

"No, I wasn't." Sora said. "Whatever, I am really tired." The brown haired teen yawned. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. _I have a really bad feeling about that dream. _She thought.

The next day, Mimi's screaming woke up Taichi and Sora. "I am hungry, where is my breakfast, I want my breakfast now now!" She screamed.

"Come to think of it, we didn't eat dinner last night." Sora said.

"Geez, Mimi may look mature, but she acts like a preschooler." Taichi muttered. Sora agreed. "Stop whining Mimi." She sighed. "We'll get to eat soon."

Taichi then looked at Sora. "Is there something wrong Sora?" Taichi asked. The orange haired girl shook her head. "No there's nothing wrong." She answered, putting a fake smile on her face.

"It doesn't seem like there isn't something wrong, you have been like that since I woke you up last night." The goggle head said.

"There is nothing!" Sora shouted. "Ok ok, you don't have to yell." Taichi calmly said. Sora's face was tense for a moment, and then she became said. "Sora?" The brown haired teen asked.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Taichi." She said in a low voice. Tears then streamed down her face. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you." She sobbed and hugged the guy she had a crush on.

"It's ok Sora." The bearer of the crest of courage said. "Don't cry. Your face doesn't look pretty when you cry. It only makes me sad." He wiped the tears away with his pointer finger. "Hey, when are we going to eat? I am starving!" Takeru whined. "Look at Patamon! He looks hungry." He pointed at the winged digimon.

"Takeru's right, we haven't eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday." Yamato noted. "We need to go find some food then. Mimi and I will go eat some food." Koushiro said, "Koushiro-kun…" Mimi started. "Let's go then! Come on Palmon!" She yelled to her plant digimon. "Yeah, let's go Mimi-chan!" Palmon agreed.

"Ok, then me, Yamato, and Takeru can go with Taichi and Sora to find some food. Let's hope that crazy Etemon won't attack us with his Love Serenade." Jyou sighed. "Yes, we can't waste time standing around like this." Gomamon agreed.

"Yeah, I am so hungry anyway." Agumon sighed. "Stop it Agumon." Biyomon scolded. "Well then, let's go!" He took Sora's hand, which caused the orange haired girl to blush like crazy. "Come on Sora, cheer up!" The brown haired teen told her.

"You're right, I can't stay miserable like this." Sora tried to smile through her tears and erase that bad feeling she had in her heart.

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: How is it so far? Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

A child's need for love

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Thanks for the reviews and faves! Here is chapter 2. I don't own Digimon. **

Taichi and Sora walked together through the forest to find food. "What about these mushrooms?" Taichi asked. Sora gasped, "Don't eat those! They are poisonous!" She yelled.

"You're right." Taichi said. "They are poisonous."

The orange haired girl nodded and went back to looking for food. She found some berries and other fruits to eat. As they were looking, Sora was about to trip but Taichi caught her arm. "Be careful Sora." He said.

"I'm sorry." Sora mumbled. "No need to apologize. Everyone makes mistakes." Taichi said. When he said that, Sora began to cry.

"Sora, did I say anything wrong?" The goggle head asked, looking scared. "No, you didn't say anything wrong, in fact, you made me feel so much better." Sora sobbed. After a while of crying, Sora stood up, "Let's go see the others." She finally said.

"Good Idea." The goggle head agreed. They walked back to the campsite and saw Yamato and Gabumon, along with Takeru and Patamon, who were gathering the edible leaves. "You guys are back already?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, we found a lot of berries, don't think they will be good to eat Sora?" Taichi asked. "Sure thing. Where are Agumon and Biyomon and Jyou?" The orange haired girl then asked.

"They are with Mimi, Koushiro, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon helping them." Takeru answered, sorting the berries by type. "Patamon, don't eat all of the berries!"

"Hey Taichi." Yamato yelled. "Why don't you and your sweetheart go out and find the rest since we have enough breakfast for all to eat."

"Shut up! Sora and I are only friends!" The goggle head yelled. The older blonde boy snickered and laughed while Sora blushed. "Let's go and find the others Taichi." She said, taking his hand.

"Ok." The brown haired boy blushed. They left the cave and ran out into the forest.

Meanwhile, Etemon was banging the tables, trying to find the Chosen Children. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Etemon-sama, no need to use vulgar language to express your frustration over the difficulty of finding the Chosen Children. In fact, we already found them." A Gazimon said.

"Where are they?" The monkey digimon growled. "Apparently, they are in the forests not too far from here looking for food." The rabbit digimon said.

"Well Well, this will give me a chance to test out my new attack on them!" Etemon laughed. "Sexy Serenade, here we come!"

"What does Sexy Serenade do?" Gazimon asked. "This makes anyone go horny and fuck anyone else they please when they hear it." The monkey digimon said. "Now get back to work!" He yelled at the rabbit digimon.

"When are we going to eat?" Mimi whined as Jyou and Koushiro were picking berries. "Maybe if you help us pick the berries instead of standing around whining, we will get to eat sooner." Jyou answered.

"Jyou's right Mimi." said Palmon. "You don't have to tell me what to do." Mimi said and stuck her tongue out. "I don't like doing work." The brown haired girl then whined. "Everyone!" A female voice yelled.

The digimon and the 4 children turned around and gasped. "It's Taichi and Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed and ran over to her human friend. "You may stop looking for berries, we have plenty now!" She told them.

"Yaay! Does that mean we get to eat sooner?" Mimi asked. "Yep, so let's go back to the cave." Sora told them. The chosen children and the digimon walked back to the cave. "Wow, that's a lot of berries!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Are we going to eat them like that?" Patamon asked, hoping that they would respond with a yes. "Of course!" Takeru responded.

All of the chosen children and the digimon ate their breakfast and they began to continue. "That was such a good breakfast." Patamon said.

"I know, those berries were sweet to perfection!" Agumon added. The chosen children chuckled as they were walking. They all came to a stop when they heard a lion's roar.

"What was that?" Koushiro asked.

"It's Leomon, and he's gone mad." Tentomon yelled. The roar got louder. "He's close to us! Run!" Gomamon yelled.

Everyone started to run and Leomon caught on with them until the chosen children hid where he could not find them. "That was close!" Yamato said.

"If he caught us, we would be manmeat and digimeat for him by then!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared in the sky, shocking the chosen children. "Etemon!" Everyone exclaimed. "Chosen Children, wherever you are, you will not escape the tune of my new song called Sexy Serenade!" He shouted.

"Sexy Serenade?" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Whatever that is, cover your ears!" Tentomon exclaimed. Everyone covered their ears except for Sora, which Taichi covered them for her.

"Taichi, cover your own ears!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm alright Sora, as long as you don't hear the music, I am fine with that. I want to keep you safe." He whispered.

Sora blushed a little as the gogglehead was covering her ears. The orange haired girl could tell that he was shivering as the music was playing, trying not to let it get to him. After that, his eyes turned red and he took his hands off of Sora's ears.

"Taichi, is there something…" Sora started but Taichi kissed her on the lips and pinned her down on the ground. "What are you doing?" The orange haired girl yelled. "This isn't like you!"

"Like I care." He hissed and stripped the clothes off of Sora, leaving her naked. "Snap out of it Taichi!" Agumon yelled and grabbed his arm. The goggle head pushed the dinosaur digimon out of the way, hitting the tree. The rest of the chosen children watched in horror.

Taichi squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples, which made the female chosen child moan in pain. "Stop it…" Sora moaned. "Admit it, you are a just a regular slut!" Taichi hissed.

"No I am not Taichi, please stop…" Sora sobbed. The gogglehead ignored her and inserted his cock, which made the bearer of the crest of love moan in pain. After a while, the gogglehead came, spilling semen deep inside of her.

Sora could feel her consciousness drain away as she fell asleep. Yamato stood up and threw a rock at Taichi, knocking her out.

Later, Sora and Taichi woke up. "Uugghh…" Taichi moaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the cave." A stern voice answered. The gogglehead turned around and saw Jyou standing behind him, frowning.

"You should be ashamed of yourself of what you did to Sora." The black haired teen said.

"What are you talking about, what did I do to Sora?" Taichi asked. "Don't act stupid, you raped Sora!" Yamato yelled, running up to him and punching him.

"Raped Sora? I would never do that!" Taichi yelled. "Well, you did it!" The blond haired teen said.

"Well, she's sleeping right now." Jyou said, adjusting his glasses.


End file.
